Kisses and Stars
by AtLas1
Summary: What REALLY happend on the pier during that sunset. full of sap, silliness, big complicated words, little kisses and stars. Sweet and short, with a surprise ending.


Kisses and Stars  
  
By AtLas.  
  
=) my version of what REALLY happened when Kairi and Sora were watching the sunset on that fateful evening of when the heartless attack. Oh goody goody, full of fluff and sap, some sadness too. I warned you.  
  
+++ = shift point of view.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
There was a light from the top of the cave. With it, she could see all the small stone drawings that had been carved many years before. When she was maybe seven or eight years old she thought. There seemed to be one particular drawing that caught her eye though. Even though she had not come into this place for quite a while, she could almost sense the change. It was an etching of 2 heads, one a girl, and one a boy. What changed though was that from the boy, there was a hand extending to the girl, and on the palm of that hand there was the shape of a star. And as if for a second, the image of the boy flashed before her eyes, then quickly disappeared into strands of light. She blinked once more and tears began to fill her eyes. She fell onto the ground, her hands outstretched, pushed against the ground, were the only things that were keeping her from collapsing. The tear drops ran down her cheeks and fell onto the sand.  
  
And then she remembered that day.  
  
+++  
  
The sun was setting, the sky was turning pink and purple. The waves danced and changed colors with the sky. The night was warm, the breeze an enjoyable sensation and the air smelled of ocean water. Who would have ever thought that the two of them would ever got such a chance. On occasion perhaps, but most of the time, there was no time for the two of them to just sit and glance at the sun set without any interruptions. And who would know? Perhaps it would be their last sunset for tomorrow they would go out with their raft. This evening would be the last one that they would have together for quite a while.  
  
"Sora, lets just run away together. Just the two of us!" A random comment she made, out of the moment perhaps, but as she thought of it now, it would have been the best thing to do.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Haha, just kidding"  
  
Sora made a little sigh, and exclaimed "Kairi what's gotten into you lately?"  
  
Kairi smiled on the inside, and giggled a bit. She felt so carefree and happy this evening. A little afraid too, but more of excitement than really anything. The feeling of love was in the air and it was making her lose her senses. Kairi placed her hand on the pier edge and started inching closer to Sora, and then she slowly placed her head on his shoulder. She could feel him shudder a little bit, from fear or happiness she couldn't tell.  
  
"Kai-" Sora was about to say her name before she put her hand to his lips.  
  
"Sora, shhhhhh. I want to enjoy the sunset." she breathed a little sigh and closed her eyes.  
  
+++  
  
Meanwhile, Sora was being quite clueless. He felt as if his stomach had just given away and now there was a big empty hole where it had once been. The feeling was really exhilarating. Here this was, his dream come true. The girl he loved had just cuddled on his shoulder. Unsure of whether to do anything or not he decided to take a chance.  
  
Sora moved closer to Kairi so that their legs were touching, and slowly he leaned his head down onto hers. He could feel her brown reddish hair on his cheeks. Her hair was so smooth, and even through the ocean salt air, he could smell Kairi's sweet aroma. He breathed in a little to relax himself and take in Kairi's scent. This must be some sort of dream he thought to himself. Whether or not it was, he was going to enjoy it. Besides, he didn't want to seem so nervous or else he might make a fool of himself.  
  
Then he slowly turned his head, (being careful not to disturb Kairi's hair) so that he could once again see the sunset. The sky had shifted to more of an orange purple now, and the waves matched the color. So beautiful, that you almost couldn't tell where the sky and ocean met. The horizon seemed nonexistent.  
  
+++  
  
/Wow. he's more daring than I thought./ Kairi thought to herself. She giggled a little bit, and Sora turned to her, asking  
  
"Hey, whats so funny?"  
  
Kairi started to lean heavier on Sora, meshing their bodies together. She was getting sleepy, so she yawned a little bit, and in a small whisper replied with,  
  
"Nothing, you lazy bum."  
  
She started to get sleepy and tired. The evening would end soon. But she didn't want it to. Sunsets on Destiny Islands were here everyday, but today was different, perhaps their last and she wanted the moment to linger. She placed her head onto his lower abdomen, and clasped her hands to make a miniature pillow.  
  
The stars were starting to show. The night would soon come. such a beautiful evening.  
  
+++  
  
After Kairi had placed her head on his stomach, Sora started to get nervous. Excited, but nonetheless nervous. She had never in their lives done anything like this before. Was she just tired and needed a pillow or was she trying to tell him something? Whatever it was, he was getting extremely more nervous. But he wouldn't back out now, he had waited too long for this moment. Taking all his willpower and courage he took his arm (which was shaking like crazy now) and put it around Kairi.  
  
After his arm finally rested on her shoulder he breathed a small sigh of relief. He heard Kairi whimper a little. Glancing down he wondered if he had done something wrong. Her face didn't move, he thought to himself that he just must've accidentally disturbed while she was falling asleep.  
  
He had wished for this moment his whole life. Ever since he had met Kairi, they had some sort of special bond. Sure Riku was his best friend, but this sort of bond was different. The kind of feeling that made him feel like he wouldn't mind of this night lasted forever. The kind in which he felt like he could spend the rest of his life with her.  
  
+++  
  
Kairi suddenly just felt an urge to say something. She looked up at Sora's eyes, tilted his head toward her face, and as if the words just came to her mouth out of nowhere, whispered slowly and quietly.  
  
"Sora."  
  
"Yeah Kairi?."  
  
". I love you."  
  
"."  
  
+++  
  
She just did not say what he thought she said. She just didn't say it. Did she? Was he hallucinating? Was all of this actually real and true?. Sora's body tensed up, and looked down. Unsure of what to do or say.  
  
+++  
  
Kairi just slowly sat up again. She wasn't sure what she was doing, she felt almost as if she couldn't control herself. As if this urge. this need. this this. passion had to be fulfilled. So without thinking, she leaned towards his face.  
  
+++  
  
Sora had 2 seconds to see Kairi's face getting closer to his, he quickly turned his head to the side in a question mark look, and suddenly as if by the last second somehow knew what was coming.  
  
+++  
  
Her lips caught into his, she could feel his lower lip practically in her mouth. She could taste what was like, a peachy flavor almost. She slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and started to lean down on him. They were slowly leaning back down onto the pier. She continued moving her lips onto his, wavering back and forth, nervous and not quite sure what to do. The emotions just flew.  
  
+++  
  
Sora could feel her lips moving on top of his. This sheer bliss feeling, was this love? This emotion stirring in his heart? The emotion that commanded him to kiss back?. What were these feelings? The thoughts raced in his mind, and he couldn't concentrate, he could only feel and notice the kiss. Everything else was non existent. He started to lean backward, as Kairi was leaning on him heavier and heavier. He started to see the stars that were up in the sky. Hanging like lanterns.  
  
Sora unconsciously started to kiss her harder, he could feel his mouth wrap around hers, he could feel his tongue going into her mouth, her tongue was also there, moving closer to his. They slowly danced around each other, as if afraid to make a movement. Sora quickly put his tongue deeper into her mouth, only for a split second as if to just lightly touch hers.  
  
.  
  
Panic suddenly overflowed him as he could feel the edge of pier coming closer and closer, half of his body was nearly hanging off the edge. Kairi seemed not to notice, but continued kissing him, quickly increasing her speed.  
  
.  
  
His back was already on the pier edge, he could feel his legs slipping and giving way. Even though she was nearly totally on top of him, the left side of his body was still hanging off the edge, he could fall off at any second. He tried to say something to Kairi but their lips were still locked together, so he made a small whining whimpering sound. Kairi however still seemed not to notice.  
  
.  
  
The sand on the pier edge was slippery, he could feel himself give away and then suddenly.  
  
He fell.  
  
+++  
  
She didn't notice it until it was too late, Sora had tipped over the edge of the pier. Their passionate kiss had her mind so scrambled she wasn't thinking straight. She quickly stood up and looked down.  
  
"Sora are you ok?!"  
  
"Yeah. I think so."  
  
They were still both dazed by the event.  
  
And suddenly as if the world suddenly rushed back to her. Kairi realized what had just happened. And blushed, a fierce red blush. She looked down at him one more time, and too embarrassed to say anything, ran off back to her house.  
  
+++  
  
"KAIRI!" Sora screamed, oh but it was too late, she had already ran up the ramp connecting the beach and the houses together.  
  
Wow.  
  
Wow.  
  
Wow.  
  
That was all Sora could really think about. He rubbed his eyes and rolled around in the sand a little to see if he was dreaming.  
  
Nope he wasn't. They really had. kissed. What a wonderful feeling. Not being able to notice anything else, Sora just stared into the sky, noticing the little stars.  
  
Perhaps it was 15 minutes? A ½ hour? And hour? He could no longer tell time. But after a while he stood up and patted the sand off his backside. And slowly, Sora walked back toward his house. In a daze and awe.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
As Kairi could remember, she wished that the kiss, the entire night could have lasted longer. But there was no chance in that now. All she could do. was sit. sit and wait. The wiped her tears away with her fingertips, and taking a rock started to carve a hand giving a star to the other boy.  
  
A papau fruit she thought it was. If two people ate one, their destinies would be entwined together forever. It was oddly shaped like a star. like the stars on that night.  
  
Perhaps she and him could have shared one.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
The. End. 


End file.
